The Night Before Christmas
by HeavenRose
Summary: It was the night before Christmas, and four boys were awake, waiting next to the cookies that Santa would surely take.


**A/N: I had to try one of these, haha. I hope you like it. Happy holidays, everyone! :) **

* * *

The Night Before Christmas

It was the night before Christmas, and four boys were awake

Waiting next to the cookies that Santa would surely take.

The sky was dark and the snow fell in tiny flakes.

All was quiet in the Land of 10,000 Lakes.

Their eyes were heavy as they sat in the living room

With everything prepared for the man arriving soon.

Cookies sat temptingly in their designated place

And the fireplace was extinguished - just in case.

Kendall and Logan laid on the couch, blankets pulled to their chins

Refusing to let sleep take over them and win.

James and Carlos shared the nearest armchair

Sneaking a few cookies without their friends being aware.

All were excited for the big day.

It was almost midnight; Christmas was only minutes away.

Logan often wondered if Santa was a myth

Even when Mrs. Knight went to the store and brought all the boys with.

Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos had visited Santa in the mall

Where he sat with his red suit, beard and all.

Kendall climbed into his lap first

Like the leader he was, ever since birth.

The young boy asked Santa for a new pair of skates

So he could practice for a hockey future that surely awaits.

Logan went next, feeling a little afraid

But somehow managed to request a box of Band-aids

And when Santa wondered why, Logan did say,

That he was preparing to be a doctor someday.

As soon as Logan was done, Carlos hurried fast.

He didn't want to be the one to visit Santa last.

His wish for Christmas was a new Power Ranger

Because when Carlos grew up, he too would save the world from danger.

When Carlos was finished, James took Santa's knee

And rambled his wishes away happily.

James's number one want was some sort of new shampoo

Because the stuff he was using now just wasn't going to do.

So now the boys waited up for Santa's arrival

Eager for the gifts at which they could marvel.

The illuminated Christmas tree provided the only light,

Shining beautifully in the dark of the night.

Kendall yawned and stretched his arms

Right before James cried out in alarm.

He stood so fast that the tray of cookies fell from the table with a clatter.

Kendall asked, "James, what's the matter?"

"I heard a noise!" James cried.

He ducked behind the chair in an attempt to hide.

Logan shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"I didn't hear anything. How about you guys?"

James said, "That's because you were asleep."

Logan tried to deny it, but a blush crept into his cheeks.

"I think," said Carlos, "I might have heard it too."

He looked to Kendall and asked, "What about you?"

Kendall shrugged, but listened nonetheless

And when he heard a _thump_, Kendall answered, "Yes."

Carlos screamed and hid next to James,

Shaking and whimpering without any shame.

Logan grabbed Kendall's arm and gasped.

Too afraid to let his friend out of his grasp.

"Guys," Kendall said to his pals, "don't be scared.

Carlos, James, come out from behind the chair."

The two boys reluctantly did as they were told,

Running over to their friend who was so bold.

When they were together, Kendall tried again,

Desperate to make his friends listen to him.

But before he could speak, another sound was heard,

And at that moment, everyone did concur

That the noise sounded like a hoof

Coming from somewhere above them, like the roof.

"It must be Santa!" Carlos cried, his fears gone.

He pulled out his helmet which he excitedly donned.

All four boys ran towards the door

Ready to meet the man whom they greatly adored.

Being only in pajamas, they shivered in the chilly air.

But the cold would be worth it if they saw Santa Claus out there.

They craned their necks, searching hard.

When they saw no one on the roof, they decided to check the yard.

Their feet, clad in slippers, crunched in the snow

It had to be at least twenty below!

No signs of sleigh tracks or reindeer hooves.

Frowning, the boys decided to take another look.

They looked up, they looked down.

They looked side to side and all around.

But unfortunately, their search turned up empty.

Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos all sighed sadly.

"Let's go," Kendall told.

"We should get inside before we catch a cold."

Disheartened, the boys shuffled back inside,

Sniffling and a little teary-eyed.

"I really thought it was him," James said.

Logan muttered, "Maybe we should just go to bed."

Kendall put an arm around Carlos, who looked the saddest,

Though Kendall himself was really the maddest.

He couldn't help but let out an angry sigh.

Was the whole Santa thing really all a lie?

It was almost midnight, and Santa was still absent.

Maybe they had been bad boys and would get no presents!

But as Kendall crossed the living room, something caught his gaze

He raised his eyebrows, absolutely amazed.

The three boys who were walking gloomily to the stairs

Paused when Kendall said, "Look! Over there!"

They followed his stare to the Christmas tree.

And all the boys shrieked with glee.

Presents cluttered the base of the tree, some big and some small.

There were dozens! Plenty for them all.

Suddenly full of cheer, the young boys hurried forward

To see what they received for this year's reward.

Carlos grabbed a gift and checked the name

"This one's for me!" he excitedly exclaimed.

As James and Kendall also dove in

Logan stood to the side, rubbing his chin.

He said, "How did Santa do all this so quick?"

To which James replied, "Simple. It's magic!"

Logan shrugged and was about to join in,

When a sudden ringing caught his attention.

Slightly uneasy, he ducked behind his friends.

"Guys," Logan whispered, "I heard a noise again."

As Logan, Carlos and James remained still

Kendall crept quietly to the window sill.

"Uh, guys?" he said quietly. "You might want to see this."

Whatever it was, Kendall's tone told the boys this was something they didn't want to miss.

The four friends peered out the frosty pane

And saw a man in a sleigh, holding a pair of reins.

His beard was long and white

And though it was dark, his red suit was still bright.

Nine large, horned creatures stood proudly in front of the sleigh

A sight that took the boys' breath away.

"Ho ho ho!" Santa laughed as the sleigh slowly took flight.

"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"

Powdery snow swirled all around

As the reindeer and sleigh lifted off the ground.

The boys at the window grinned with elation

Hearts filled with a warm sensation.

And as Rudolph's red nose slowly disappeared in the sky

Carlos knew this was something Logan could not deny.

Excitedly bouncing on his heels

Carlos said to Logan, "I told you he was real."

"Okay," Logan agreed. "Maybe he is real after all.

But I don't think this Santa looked like the one at the mall."

All the boys eagerly raced to wake their parents

To tell them all about the previous events.

And as they bounded up the stairs, the young boys were willing to bet

That this was one Christmas that they would never forget.


End file.
